The Life Of A Rune Weilding Hedghog
by Steth R.S
Summary: Trouble is brewing in the world of Suikoden iv Untill some unlikly allis come to help for far offThe story it written by Two authors So parst are likly diffrent
1. Chapter 1

The Life of a Rune Wielding Hedgehog 

By Chris aka Severan and Austin

Disclamer we do not own suikoden or sonic we do own the this story line and some of the characters

Warning there may be some out of characterness in this story also this takes place after the suikoden time some where around 300 years later

In a dark age torn by war and natural disasters we make our stand to fight for not only our selves but every human animal and critter that wants a free world. We stand for justice freedom and life but to get that we need to gain some foot hold of control and the only way to do that is to is to gain control of the nation leaders and gain the trust of the poverty stricken populist. To do that requires some serous man power something that we don't have so we've allied with the people you'd least expect , but we'll do any thing to gain the power we need to end this age of war and bring us into the new age of technology. This is the goal of the suidoken Retaliation.

I am Severan holder of the True Rune of Lightning wielder of the Full Lightning Armor

creator of the Deadalis Leader of the Retaliation.

Viki Teleportation master holds the power of telekinesis creator of the teleportation rift is the sexy second in command.

Lion El Kouldis the retired King of Oble and the new Warrior of the Seas a great title wanted by all obtained by few is our third in command.

And last but not least Kiki the new holder of The Rune of Punishment is our weapons master.

We were on our way to meet up with the sonic patrol a new party of heroes who want to aid us in our quest we were suppose to meet then at 3pm on a island to small for living on to discuss plans to take control of a small island off the coast of Oble also to discuss plans for recruiting more fighters. We were early when we arrived in the titanium hulled ship the Deadalis so we had no option but to wait.

Stay tuned for the next chapter witch will be from sonic's point of view

THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY Chris

The next chapter will by written by Austin


	2. Chapter 2

Per loge 2

Kami ran from his pursuer to get to the last chaos emerald. He didn't trust the darkness around him because it would hide him, his brother Kazi, the one whose only goal was his demise. he had saw him he tried to slow him down by throwing rocks, smashing land with his powerful arms ,and finding quicker ways. He gave me and death glare and said he was the victor finally he saw it, the emerald, and Kazi, they both ran for it and they both grabbed it at the same time and yelled "chaos control". When kami woke up two foxes. The older One, Zen told him that they found him by himself knocked out with serious injuries so they took him here because his little sister begged him to. The other Zelda said how she stayed to make sure you were ok when she thought some one tried to break in, I knew who tried. Where there he found out they saved him after they saw a huge flash of light and that they were in the middle of a war.

I'm kami a white echidna from the past I'm 15 I have the power to read minds, use souls to defend myself in many ways and use the powers of light like healing, I'm also very good with my short spear if I need to use it and I can usually smash anything I can see. I can talk to the dead and sometimes even revive them if I have the right things.

Zen is a tall dark red fox he's 18, wearing a long sleeves and gloves, for some reason... anyway he is the fastest guy ever and won't back down to anyone without a good reason. He has two knifes stashed in his sleeves and is always ready for combat.

Zelda is his 8 year old sister she is light blue and is very friendly, unlike her brother. She is an inventor and makes many different things; she also makes plans for every thing ahead of time.

Demi is my uncle, he's like 33 or something, he's brown and he taught me how to fight and when we find him he's going to freak out or something because I forgot to train. But I hope we find him soon because without him right now I might be in trouble.


End file.
